Dreaming of Home
by Just A Muggle Artist
Summary: AU. Emma suddenly wakes up from a dreaming curse at Neal's funeral. Emma soon finds herself having to help save Storybrooke from a war that she never knew was possible. Emma must sacrifice everything to get her family back. Once and for all. *Chapter 1 updated*
1. Chapter 1

**This is way longer than expected but hopefully you're not confused anymore! This is the backstory of what happened before Emma went into a magical sleeping coma. That will be in another chapter, so bare with me! Also through out the chapters Emma will start to get memories of her life and her family back. How she grew up, to getting married to Baelfire and so on. So this is just Rumple's story there's a little bit about Baelfire and Regina but not much. It's all important. Also they had jail back then. It was a thing. **

There once was a man named Rumplestilskin. He was a cowardly man who tried to live outside his fathers shadow of being a man with little worth and little respect. As he grew up he got married and the couple lived a happy little life in a small cottage, outside a large village near the Enchanted Forest. With only a few friends and many enemies from his fathers reputation, it was hard to have a good and prospering life like Rumple imagined. He and his wife tried to make the best out of their life but Rumple seemed to hold a grudge over his fathers abandonment.

It wasn't until the Ogre Wars began that Rumple wanted to truly show that he was not his father. He quickly signed up and gleefully volunteered to be up at the front of the line during battle, even to his wife, Milah's dismay. For she was seven months pregnant with their first child. As Milah begged for Rumple to reconsider his choice in joining the army he was dead set on making their reputation better before their child was born.

However, before going into his first battle, Rumple got a letter from a friend who lived a few villages away. The letter stated that he had heard that there was a baby in Rumple's village that was apparently an orphan, for the mother had died during childbirth, he wanted to know if Milah was alright with the baby. Rumple assumed she was fine but sent a letter to her anyway hoping to get one back very soon. But not one letter from Milah came, panicking, Rumple wrote a lengthy message to their neighbor, a man who pitied Rumple and his wife.

To his horror he got a letter faster than he would have liked, it stated that it was Milah who died during childbirth and their son had been placed in an orphanage quickly after he was born, he was sent to another village somewhere south of the Enchanted Forest. His neighbor somehow knew that Rumple nor Milah had any other relatives that were living but he couldn't hold onto the baby because of health reasons that Rumple couldn't understand. It also said that he would have sent him a letter before then but he didn't know where Rumple was stationed. But sadly he did not know where the baby was, for he had been born at least 2 months after Rumples letter arrived. The neighbor was very sorry for his losses and wished the man well.

Rumple instantly felt numb. His whole body shook as he reread the letter. It wasn't until the third time reading over it that something inside him snapped. He memorized the last sentence and repeated it over an over again in his head.

_His name is Baelfire._

Rumple instantly tore the paper up and started running from the camp ground that he was stationed in. He ran until he found his son, he searched in every village he came across for a baby named Baelfire.

He searched high and low for the infant, he even started going crazy looking in people's houses. He rummaged through bedrooms, kitchens, even outhouses looking for his little boy. But he did get caught and found himself in jail. For a year and a half he was in jail, every time he got out he was put right back in. He constantly vandalized many villages and almost killed many men for mocking him about finding Baelfire.

Once back in jail Rumple had gotten a new inmate. He was an old man that was a mystery to everyone. The mysterious man mostly sat in the dark and he never spoke to anyone except Rumple, he would sleep on the cold hard floor and mutter to himself everyday, in a corner of the closed in cell. In many months they had created a unique friendship where if anyone tried to physically harm them they would have each others back. But for those many months in jail Rumple was plotting to escape but didn't include his inmate. However his friend figured out his plan and became outraged.

One night while Rumple was laying in his cot he suddenly felt a throbbing pain in his leg. He quickly looked down and saw a knife being cut into his left leg; the mysterious old man was trying to kill him. Panicking, Rumple tried to get up but the man had pinned his body to his cot and he couldn't get up. Rumple instantly grabbed his forearms and tried to fight back as much as possible. Both men wrestled onto the floor in the dark and tried as humanly possible to not make a noise and wake anyone up. For if anyone found out what was going on the escape plan would never work and no one would get out of jail.

"Tell me the escape plan now, you trader," the man whispered harshly. Rumple kneed him in the groin and whispered, "Never, I'm getting out of here and finding my son!"

They wrestled around the tiny cell until Rumple twisted the man's right arm, making him loosening his grip and dropping the knife. Rumple quickly got out of his inmates hold and crawled over to the knife. As the man yelled in protest Rumple picked up the knife and stabbed him in the chest.

Once the man hit the floor he started to chuckle. "Thank you" he laughed as he looked down at the knife in his abdomen.

"What," Rumpled asked confused. He watched the man laugh even harder as he watched his own blood leave his body.

"I knew it would be hard to get someone to do my bidding but this was too easy."

Rumpled gasped as he felt a rush of power come over him. His skin started to turn colors and he was able to see things beyond his imagination. A dark spell seemed to come over him as he looked down at his once called friend."

"What did you do to me?" He spat.

"I think dark magic suits you Rumple, my friend."

"Dark magic, what are you talking about?"

His jail mate chuckled but quickly coughed in response. His breathing became heavy and his hands were shaking. He struggle but managed to touch the knife on his chest. "This is the Dark One's dagger," he pointed, "You were too much of a coward to actually kill me if I had told you who I was and what I could do." He coughed, "The Dark One is a very powerful creature. You can easily make people fear you. You can also manipulate people such as I did to you."

As the former Dark Once coughed one more time he whispered "Do hide the dagger, it is the one thing that can kill you. But thank you my boy, the curse is off of me and now onto you."

Rumpled looked dumbfounded at the man. He was now the Dark One? This couldn't be happening but then again he was very powerful now and he could get his revenge on anyone who made fun of him.

Rumple was interrupted from his thoughts when the man yelled "Rumple, one more thing you can find your son now with all that power that you possess but remember _all_ _magic comes with a price_."

"What are you talking about?" He asked to the dying man but he drew in his last breath and died on the floor in front of him.

Without a second thought Rumple instantly tried to figure out his powers and broke out of jail, caring the dagger gently and killing anyone who tried to stop him. He did just what his former jail mate said, he used people and manipulated them to find his son Baelfire. He did finally find him when he was two years old. Rumple instantly knew that was his boy, he had his fathers eyes and his mothers smile.

He took Baelfire away from everyone and took over a giant castle in the mountains. Rumple believed if he isolated his son, they would grow up loving each other more and never having to be apart again. However growing up with a father who was the Dark One was very challenging for Baelfire. Rumple didn't know how to react when watching his son flinch when he would cast spells and do magic. He believed his son wanted to learn magic just like his father but Baelfire seemed to hate magic and wanted nothing to do with it. It troubled Rumple but he let it slide, the boy was with him and that's all that mattered but he didn't realized how miserable his son was. Baelfire had very few friends and could rarely go outside. His father would constantly say that the world was wicked and people everywhere wanted to destroy him and everything he loved. He tried to put on a good face for his father because he knew he loved him very much but it was hard to believe he was always this way. Bae started to wonder if his father ever was human before or if he was born The Dark One like he had told him.

One day Bae went outside to go play with a stick he had found in the forest. It was his twelfth birthday and his father let him go outside for thirty minutes, it was his birthday present and Baelfire couldn't be more happier. As he was playing through the woods he glanced up and saw a glowing blue speck of dust. Curious, he started following the speck until it started to talk.

He gasped and instantly ran behind a tree to hide. The little blue speck chuckled and whispered, "There is nothing to be afraid of, I am the Blue Fairy."

Baelfire peaked over and looked at the now small blue fairy, "What's a blue fairy?" he asked.

"Why I am a good fairy! I come and help people in need. Are you in danger young man?"

"No,"

"then why are you out in the woods?"

"It's my birthday and my papa let me come out to play," he said warily.

"Is that so? Well happy birthday! Would you like a wish to come true?"

"Oh yes!" Baelfire said, "Please!"

the Blue Fairy chuckled as she looked at the little boy, he was very innocent and adventurest, he might grow up to do great things, she thought.

"Well…I heard there are other realms, is that true?"

Shocked, the Blue Fairy stutter, "Well yes…how did you know?"

"My papa told me, I was wondering if I could go to one. For my birthday!"

The small fairy hesitated before waving her hands and making a small clear bean appear in the young boys hand.

"You must promise me that you will use this for good, is that understood young man?"

Baelfire looked at the bean in awe. He nodded quickly as he looked up and beamed at the little fairy in front of him.

"Alright young man now listen closely, this bean can only take you to one realm. Only one, but you can't come back here, you must use this wisely and you mustn't go alone."

"Yes ma'am! But…how do I use it?"

"Just throw it on the ground and make a wish."

Bae looked down at the tiny bean again, "thank you ma'am," but she was gone before he could say anything else. He didn't think much on the disappearance of the Blue Fairy, he was too busy coming up with a plan to go to another realm.

Baelfire thought he had an amazing plan! He would get to go to a new land with his father, and they could meet new people and everyone wouldn't be scared of his father or him. His birthday seemed to be like the best day ever until he told his father he ran into the Blue Fairy. His father was furious, he refused to let Baelfire finish his story and instantly banned him from ever going outside again. The only person he could talk to was his papa and no one else.

With tears in his eyes Baelfire yelled, "I hated you!" And with that ran to his room and slammed the door shut. He started to mumble about his birthday and how he just wanted to play outside, that's when Baelfire came up with a plan. He stopped and quickly rubbed his eyes and got the clear shaped bean from his pocket.

"_Just throw it on the ground and make a wish_."

Baelfire closed his eyes and threw the bean on the floor. The floor started to cave under as swirling green smoke started to rise. Baelfire was very scared, he didn't remember the Blue Fairy saying anything about this. Right as he was about to panic and run away he heard his father banging the door open. He turned to his father and saw his face of shock and anger. "GET OVER HERE NOW BAELFIRE," he screamed, "NOW, DON'T JUMP!"

"NO!" He yelled, "I don't want live in a castle alone anymore papa, lets go somewhere else!"

Bae watched his father panic as he yelled for him to get over to him. "No," he yelled, "I can't!"

But with little thinking Baelfire jumped into the swirling green smoke and disappeared from his fathers eyes.

"BAELFIRE," Rumple yelled, "BAE!" But the smoke cleared up and his son was gone.

Rumple didn't know what to think, he wanted to kill the Blue Fairy but couldn't for reasons that were not relevant at that moment in time. Instead he ran through the castle destroying every piece of furniture he could find. He tore curtains apart, broke every piece of glass in his house, dishes, cups, figurines, everything had to be destroyed.

Once he destroyed the whole castle he realized that his temper tantrum was getting him no where. He had to find his son again, but this meant he needed to use his recourses. For only the fairies held the key to the gardens where the beans grew. He needed magical beans to help him find his son. But he didn't know how, so he went to the man who was the Blue Farie's closest acquaintance.

King Leopold. After his wife was severely sick he relied on the Blue Fairy to help her but alas she had died and so the king was looking for a new queen or his daughter, Snow White and her husband Prince Charming, would be crowned King and Queen with their daughter, Princess Emma. Leopold knew he was getting old and that his years on the thrown were getting smaller each year. So Rumple disguised himself as a matchmaker, Mr. Wonka and tried to set the King up with another suitable woman.

It wasn't that hard to pretend to be a matchmaker, all Rumple had to do was lie and tell the King and his daughter how many royal's he had gotten together and they bought every lie he had told.

However Snow White's husband and daughter did not like him and were suspicious of him right from the start. But it didn't matter cause he got the job. However getting close to the King was harder than he thought it would, especially since a woman named Cora kept on coming to the castle and shoving her daughter in the King's face. It was nauseating for Rumple to watch but Cora knew dark magic just as much as he did and so they quickly became friends.

Rumple realized if he was going to be friends with Cora he might as well sleep with her too, it didn't really seem logical to him but he had needs and desires and Cora didn't care so life wasn't as bad as he thought. Until he witnessed Cora yelling viciously at her daughter for being worthless and not winning the King's hand. She even abused the women with spells Rumple didn't know could be used on a human. So after Cora left Regina lying on the floor of one of the many grand rooms in the King's castle. Rumple came over to Regina and took pity on her and offered to teach her magic secretly after her mother would leave every night. Regina was hesitant at first but once she thought of her mother using curses on her she quickly accepted the offer. She would be prepared for her mother's next attack on her.

Everything was going boringly smooth for Rumple for about a year, every woman he found for King Leopold, he would decline but still Rumple had a job, and then Regina would show up and attempt to flirt with the king, failing miserably. It was all going well until Cora found out about Regina learning magic from Rumple. During a birthday party for Princess Emma, Rumple and Regina were having a conversation when suddenly Cora appeared clutching Emma's throat. The crowd gasped as they stood frozen, watching the woman hold the young girl hostage.

"I'll snap her neck in half if anyone comes closer!"

"Mother, what are you doing?" Regina yelled, "Leave the poor girl alone!"

"this poor girl told me that she saw you and Rumple doing magic, is that true?"

Another gasp went through the crowd as all eyes turned to Rumple and Regina.

"He is teaching me how to defend myself mother," she barks, "So when someone tries to attack me I can protect myself."

"And why on earth would he do that?"

"Because I pity the poor girl dearie." Rumple stated, "_all magic come with a price"_

"What?" She asked, "Never mind. I know who you really are Rumplstilskin. And I know why you betrayed me, you're in love with my daughter."

"What?" Rumple barked, "You're mad, I would never love a woman who is terrible at magic."

"Hey!" Regina yelled, completely ignoring the royal families remarks on the subject.

"Well this little brat tried to get rid of me, apparently you don't like how I treat you sweet daughter, so you have little brats try and get rid of me for you?" She asked tightening her grip on Emma's throat.

"Let her go," Regian yelled, "She has nothing to do with this!"

Regina tried to walk up to her mother confidently but she tripped over someone's foot and threw her hands up and coincidently casted a spell at her mother. She didn't mean to turn her mother into a rabbit but Regina just went with it and and quickly casted another spell putting her mother in a cage. It almost seemed too easy, getting rid of her mother. She turned around to Rumple who looked at her as if she grew two heads. She quickly touched her head just incase she did cast a spell that made her grow two heads.

Once she calmed her self down she looked around at all the faces in the ballroom. Everyone was staring at her dumbfounded. Then all of a sudden a roaring applause came out of no where making Regina blush.

"Let's here it for Mr. Wonka and Regina, the magical sorcerer's who saved my granddaughter!" King Leopold yelled as everyone in the room began to cheer.

Rumple looked over at Regina, "But I didn't do anything-"

"Just go with it, I'll be damned if I'm going to be with these people by myself. They annoy me just as much as you." Rumple threw her a look, "What, I'm better faking it then you."

Soon after that Rumplstiskin and Regina became King Leopold's confidantes. Rumple didn't mind, one more step to getting his magic beans. However years past and it was hell being a confidante to the king. They would sit in important military meetings, get asked about the castle and if they should add more rooms. What colors to put on the dinning table, if they could teach magic to the guards, which of course they couldn't and even meetings on how to handle the rebellious Princess Emma.

Those meetings, Rumple hated the most. He didn't understand why her parent's didn't lock her up in her room in the first place. All she did was try and rip off every suitor's head that came in contact of her and yell that just because she was a princess doesn't mean she had to marry. Emma constantly tried to escape the castle grounds and always got caught. It was a disaster and Rumple was realizing his plan was failing and he was never going to get the magic beans, no matter how many times he asked about the Blue Fair to Snow White or even the King they would always act like they didn't know who she was.

He tried to get mad at them and burn their castle on fire but right before he planned on setting a match to the place one of the soldiers from the royal army came to him with a letter addressed to Charming. Since he wasn't at the castle at the moment Rumple was the next in line for mail, apparently. Irritated Rumple opened the envelope and found a letter from Aslan, the lion. Rumples eyes went wide as he read the letter, it said that the evil White Witch had captured a boy that Aslan took under his wing when he first arrived in Narnia. The boy seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. His name was Baelfire and the queen had captured him and had called to battle from Aslan. He needed help and he needed back up fast because most of his army was in Oz. There seemed to be war going on there with the land of Wonderland and time seemed to be running out. Rumple clutched the letter and quickly went to the King.

With the help of the King and Prince Charming, they sent many solders to help Aslan and found the boy. They tried to defeat the White Whitch but she vanished during battle and left Narnia entirely. Which gave Aslan time to help rebuild back his land so Charming went to go see how the boy was. He seemed important if a war was created just for him but he seemed to be severely abused and injured. Charming took him back to the castle immediately, for Rumple and Regina to heal him. Rumple immediately healed the boy and asked everyone in the room to leave and give him room to wake up. Once Bealfire woke up he saw his father and began to cry.

"Papa," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

Rumpled began to cry as he hugged his son. "Oh Bae," he cried, "I'm so sorry too!"

None of them knew Snow was watching from the door and immediately made Baelfire stay at the castle with his father. Rumple was outraged she saw him and his son hugging but if it made his son stay at the castle then he realized it wasn't that bad.

Although having his son fall in love with the princess was completely different. He wasn't royal, she wasn't a peasant, their love was not meant to be and yet they fell in love. Emma begged her parents to let them marry. After all her grandfather had retired and her father was the king so he could make the final decision. And with many long talks they got married to Charming and Rumple's dismay.

Not even a year later she gave birth to their first child, a boy named Henry. Everyone was shocked but Bae and Emma had not a care in the world, for he became Kernel in the Royal Army and everyone seemed to love the Princess and her husband. There was one person who did hate her, Cora.

On the day of Henry's Christening Cora decided to show up and announce that she will destroy the kingdom and everyone in it, especially Bae and Emma's child. With that she left leaving everyone terrified.

She then reappeared and announced that she already defeated Aslan with her favorite daughter, Zeleana, and together, they would destroy each realm until they ruled all. Starting with the Enchanted Forest.

Once she was gone, Rumple and Regina started to plan a way to save the kingdom but Emma was convinced that Zeleana and Cora hated each other and if they didn't kill each other first then they should come up with a plan. Furious, Rumple started planning just incase. Emma might be the Princess but she didn't think much.

Twelve years past and nothing seem to happen. Except for the fact that Baelfire and Emma were not only expecting another child, but were now the King and Queen. Regina hated the fact that Emma was right about Cora, it didn't seem like her mother to just give up but on Henry's thirteenth birthday Regina was going to actually tell Emma that she was right, if only Rumple was there, but he was traveling, looking for something he wouldn't tell her. Something that would help them with the plan they were creating to help Bae and his family. However her thoughts were interrupted by the queen. She was going to announce the sex of her baby to Henry as one of his many gifts. He had been wanting to know since he found out his parents were pregnant but before Emma could utter a word a woman barged into the room. She was dressed in white furs and crystal's that elegantly draped around her like a dress.

"We really need to get a lock on that door," Emma muttered to her husband.

"My darling Baelfire," she purred, "why did you leave so sudden?"

Bae tensed as he looked at the pale woman. Chills ran down his spine as memories came flooding back to his teenage years.

"What are you doing here," he asked quietly.

"For you of course."

"Like hell," Emma barked. She tried to get up but her stomach wouldn't let her shoot up out of her seat so she wobbled up.

The White Witch looked startled, "And who is this?" She snapped, "One of your little whores?"

"How dare you talk to me like that in my kingdom!"

"I have no use for you or your little kingdom dear, I just want the man sitting next you, please."

"Over my dead body!"

"Emma…" Bae warned, "Don't tempt her."

"Well that can be arranged!"

"No!" Bae yelled, "I'm the one you want so don't you dare touch her."

"Is that a threat?"

"Do you want it to be?"

The fragile woman laughed, "Oh how I missed my little protege."

"I was never your anything! Now leave this place at once!"

The White Witch stopped and looked up at the couple emotionless. "I know who your father is Baelfire and that won't scare me away. Don't worry, if I don't get you Cora will." She sang as she disappeared. All that was left were snowflakes falling from where she stood.

Emma looked over at Regina, trying to look brave, "Send everyone home and get Rumple." She looked at her husband helplessly while clutching her swollen belly, "We need a plan, fast."


	2. Chapter 2

**After watching my favorite character die on T.V. I decided to keep him alive on the internet. If the first two chapters do not make any sense let me know and I will try and fix it! Enjoy: **

"_He was a hero," Emma said as she clung tightly to her son. _

_Henry rested his hands over his mothers while trying to figure out what to say._

_What do you say when you find out your father was the complete opposite of what you've always known?_

"_I wish I would have known him," Henry said as he laid his head on Emma's shoulder._

_She smile at the boy with tears in her eyes, holding him tighter than before. "Come on, lets go get some hot chocolate."_

"_Can I get a milkshake instead?" Henry said detaching himself off his mother, "I've had way too much hot chocolate in the past few days."_

_Emma gave her son an odd look as she got up from the bench they were sitting on. "What are you talking about, you love hot chocolate!"_

"_Yeah but I love candy too and I don't like having that everyday." _

_Emma smiled sadly as she looked at the boy next to her. He was her son but he wasn't the little boy she met three years ago. He definitely wasn't the truest believer, at least not right now. She was going to figure out how to truly get her son back, but first it was time to melt a witch. _

_But first: Milkshake time and possibly alcohol time. Lots and lots of alcohol._

_Emma chuckled wiping a tear off her face, "Oh come on let's just go to Granny's."_

* * *

_It took two days to put together Neal's funeral. With only finding a casket and getting a tombstone engraved, there really wasn't much else to do but bury him. Emma asked David and Hook to get the tombstone while Belle and Snow got the casket. She couldn't do it on her own. Especially asking Dr. Whale to find someone to prepare the body. Emma prided herself on being a strong independent women but sometimes she cracked every once in awhile. Especially right now, she just didn't know what to do for the funeral. She figured that Neal wouldn't have wanted a big ceremony but a nice little funeral to remember him by. He was always someone who loved the little things in life._

_On the morning of the funeral the air was murky and there seemed to be a slight drizzle. Emma tugged at her beanie and clutched her swan necklace while sitting in the front row pew at the church. She watched everyone make a little speech about Neal and how he affected everyone's lives. Even Regina said something nice about him, even though it was less than a minute. Snow and Belle made everyone cry and of course Hook's speech made everyone feel awkward, especially Emma. But non the less everyone made a heartfelt speech that warmed Emma's heart regardless. _

_As everyone finished up there speeches Emma couldn't shake the feeling of hope but this was Neal's funeral. It was really happening. This was real._

_It wasn't until everyone was walking into the forest Emma finally lost it. Right as David and Hook were about to start digging Neal's grave was when Emma noticed the tombstone sitting next to a tree._

_The tombstone read: __**Neal Cassidy:**__ "__**Not appreciating my puns when I was alive was a grave mistake"**_

"_What kind of sick joke is this?" Emma screamed. "A man has just died and you think you can joke around at his funeral?"_

_Emma furiously turned around to look at everyone. She made sure to watch everyone's body language to find out who the culprit really was._

_She slowly walked up to Hook and whispered, "If you think this is a joke I swear I will punch you in the face-"_

"_What! Why on earth would you think I did it?" Hooked yelled, "I had my closure with the boy, I don't wish him any harm even if he is dead!"_

"_Then who else could have done it?" She yelled, "you have wanted him gone for a long time and don't think I hadn't noticed!"_

"_How cute, trying to help save your precious boy's tombstone."_

_Everyone froze in there places, where was the voice coming from? _

"_Zelena," Emma whispered as she looked around the forest. She seemed to be no where in site. _

"_Not now!" Emma screamed, "Come mock me anytime but not now!"_

_A puff of green smoke appeared and a woman with green skin stood before her with a wicked smile on her face._

_Emma was so furious and scared that she started clutching her necklace. _

_Zelena watched the small women and laughed. She raised her hand to cast a spell but before she could utter a word, time had seemed to stop._

"**Alright, that's enough." **_Rumplestilskin said coming toward Emma behind a tree. _**"You can wake up now."**

_With a snap of his fingers Emma's world seemed to become blurry and quickly vanished before her eyes, _Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma suddenly woke up, chocking, and quickly opened her eyes. She realized with horror that she had woken up in a hospital room filled with noisy machines that were connected to her. Panicking, Emma looked from the beeping machines to the colorful wires on her arms. She instantly started to try and pull the wires out of her when a hand was placed on her left shoulder.

She looked to her left and found Rumple standing there shaking his head slowly. He quietly put a finger to his lips and glanced over to the other side of the hospital bed. She turned her head and almost puked. Sitting right next to her was Neal Cassidy. He fell out of the chair he was sitting in and collapsed on the floor gaping at her. Neal quickly got up and stared at Emma with wide eyes.

"She's alive," he exclaimed as he stared at the women in the bed.

"Why yes she is Mr. Cassidy." Rumple stated while patting Emma's arm rather hard to try and not make her speak.

"But you said there was no hope for her."

"No, Mr. Cassidy I told you that it was possible she could wake up, Mr. Whale said there was no hope for her."

"I don't understand," he yelled, "How is she alive?"

Rumpled closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Neal I am going to need you to calm down, please go get Mrs. Mills," he spoke softly, "you know she has been trying to figure out what happened to this unknown person."

Neal kept on staring at Emma while nodding slowly. He quietly walked backwards to the other side of the room and managed to run into the food tray next to the door. He quickly spun around and started picking up all the food on the floor and then ran out of the hospital as quickly as he could.

"I swear when the boys in love he doesn't think," Rumplestilskin muttered as he walked to the other side of the bed. He gently picked up the chair Neal had fallen out of and sat it on the floor. Once he sat down and crossed his legs he looked at Emma and stated "You may now scream if you want to."

But before Emma could scream Regina proceeded to barge into her hospital room.

"She's finally up," Regina exclaimed, "well it's about damn time!"

"What the hell is going on!" Emma yelled. "I'm about to have a panic attack so if you two don't explain what is going on I'm gonna scream."

Regina stopped walking and turned to Rumple, "you haven't told her yet?"

"Well I was trying to help her let it all out before I said anything."

Emma was furious. She was done being quiet and she was done letting people have conversations in front of her. Where were her parents, Hook, Belle, does she ask where Henry is? From what she figured out she was still in Storybrooke but this Storybrooke had a Neal. An alive Neal.

"Just tell me what is going on," Emma asked, "and start from the beginning."

Regina quietly walked over to the windows and started shutting all the blinds, she then walked to the door and slowly shut it.

"Well now, before we get to the answers where were you before you woke up?"

Emma sat up and suddenly felt heavier than usual. She looked down and finally screamed, she was pregnant, again.

Regina ran over to her and tried her hardest to shush her but she wouldn't stop screaming.

"Tell her what is going on!" Regina yelled. "She obviously knows nothing!"

"I thought you altered her curse, so she could ease into this new reality" Rumple yelled.

"Stop screaming and I will tell you everything!" Regina screamed.

Emma slowly stopped and started to pant heavily. She stared at Regina curiously. How could her life get any worse, she apparently has been living a lie, again.

"Mr. Gold," Regina spat, "Go calm the nurses down and let them know everything is alright."

Rumplestilskin nodded his head and left the room while Regina took the chair he was previously sitting in.

"Alright Emma, lets begin." She sighed, "You were the queen, you were ruling over the kingdom-"

"I thought you were the queen-"

"All questions will be answered after the story, okay?"

Emma sat quietly listening to the most ridiculous story she had ever heard.

"After you and Baelfire got married the kingdom started to sort of fall apart. Cora, my wonderful mother, decided she wanted to rule over all the realms. So she got my half sister, Zelena, from Oz to help her break into Narnia and defeat Aslan. Everyone assumed they killed him but I feel as if he is locked up somewhere. I know my mother." Regina said quietly.

"Once they defeated him they left out the White Witch. Of course she was not happy about this and decided to go to war on Oz and Wonderland, where my mother was ruling at the time. Every magical portal was used in this war and it was very bloody. Magical wars are the deadliest wars of all. But you being you decided to not join the war and let Oz, Wonderland, and Narnia figure out their differences. However they hated you and your family. So they decided to get together and destroy your kingdom before you joined the war."

"Luckily for you, you had Rumple and I so we came together and came up with a plan. Unfortunately, they came to attack earlier than we had thought. So we decided to fake your death and put you in a deep sleeping curse. A curse that would make you think you were living a normal life but when the time came we could wake you up to fight. Of course we would wake you once we had our ducks in a row. But first we had to use a curse to freeze our realm. But instead we cursed our people to go to another world. To vanish. A world so awful that my mother couldn't find us. Unfortunately the curse backfired and we all ended up in Neverland. But your parents sacrificed themselves for you and your family and with the help of their true love, the most powerful magic of all, my magic and Rumpelstilskin's we were able to make it here."

"But of course something backfired and no one could remember who they were. But somehow Baelfire woke you up and that woke Stilskin and I as well."

Regina took a huge breath, "And that is our story. Now what questions do you have? Oh wait, if you could tell me what your dream reality was like I would greatly appreciate it. I tried to alter your dream reality with real facts so you wouldn't have a mental break down when we woke you up."

Regina put her head in her hands once Emma started to scream again. She obviously did a terrible job at altering her curse because at that moment in time Emma Swan, was indeed, having a mental break down.

**Thank you for reading! Everything will make more sense in the next chapter. But I do like making ****Regina have her bossy personality but terrible with magic. Of course she thinks she's great at magic, but not really. Anyway I find it humorous. But if you have any questions again, feel free to just ask! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So the more I write this story the more I literally take the original plot and completely mess it up. So continue at your own expense but enjoy non the less.**

Once Rumplestilskin ran into the hospital room it only took thirty minutes to calm Emma down.

Regina was cautiously sitting in the corner of the room looking down at the floor while Rumple was pacing back and forth mutter curses that Emma couldn't really hear.

"Is that Henry?" Emma whispered as she stared in disbelief at her swollen belly.

"No," Regina said calmly, "We don't really know where Henry is. After you put him in a magical wooden wardrobe that sent him to this realm we were suppose to meet him all together but something went wrong-"

"Neverland, I got it!" Emma barked. "How awful can you be at magic and wait-Henry went through the wardrobe?"

"Yes he went through the wardrobe, that in your belly is yours and Baelfire's son, or daughter unless you were sleeping with the stable boy." Rumple yelled.

"Henry has been here longer than we have. we are not sure how old he is but he is in this realm, somewhere. He should be about twenty if Aurora is correct."

"TWENTY?" Emma yelled, "He just turned thirteen, in my, I guess, dream!"

Regina winced the more Emma told her about her dream life. In the Enchanted Forest Regina begged Rumple to give her the one chance to prove she truly knew her magic. She practiced day and night to figure out different spells to show him she was ready. She didn't even get married until her mid thirties because she was so focused on proving to him she was worthy of being a sorceress.

After he mother abandoned her for being too worthless and her father dying of a flue epidemic, she truly was on her own. If it wasn't for her mother having a fling with Rumplestilskin she might still be living on the streets hoping from one village to another.

"Okay…okay," Emma spoke softly, "What about my parents? Are they really my parents or is Ruby and Captain Hook my biological parents." She then looked horrified, "Please tell me I'm wrong!"

"Of course you're wrong! Your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. Mr. and Mrs. True Love. So by birth you are a very powerful person, being a child born from the most powerful magic of all." Rumple Declared. "Your son, Henry, is also born from true love and he is ten times more powerful than you are. Hence why he is part of breaking this cure."

Regina looked over at Emma with sympathy. She, Regina Mills, made the queen lose her mind.

"But your parents are somehow locked in Pandora's box. Your parents were tricked by Peter Pan. Him and my mother were very close friends so while we were on the island where no one ages, he pretended to befriend us, but mostly your parents."

"He would make them feel sorry for him because of his tragic family background and how he came to Neverland and your parents fell for every word. They tried to help him with giving him an education and bringing him to many family functions. They were even considering adopting him but Pan tricked them the most when Snow let him in on your families big plan with the war. A plan that only your parents, you and Baelfire knew about, a plan that meant going to new realms and finding weapons and potions to help better our army."

"If my family were the only people suppose to know, how do you know?" Emma asked.

"Oh he told us his big plan right before he put your parents into the box. Villian's really like doing that. However, once my mother came to pick up the lovely box she killed him before he could tell her your plans." Regina muttered while fidgeting in her chair.

"So Cora still doesn't know and Pan isn't Rumplestilskins father?"

"What? Of course not! That would be ridiculous! My father was a common shoe maker."

"Of course he was." Emma muttered. "Wait, you said Henry would be part of breaking the curse? Shouldn't he be the savior or am I the savior?"

"You," Regina laughed, "You honestly think _you_ are the savior? Oh please, Emma, not everything is about you!"

"Well in my dream it was!"

"That's cause it was a dream!"

"So what, am I, in Henry's dream now?"

"More like his daughters," Rumplestilskin muttered.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"No you are not cursed or in anyone's dream!"

"I AM A GRANDMOTHER?"

"Rumple this is going no where, honestly why did we have to wake her up?" Regina yelled.

"Because she is the key to winning the war and if you were paying attention to what Neal told you, he woke her up!"

"So I'm about to give birth, I have a grandchild, and I'm suppose to win a war. How?" Emma asked as calmly as she could.

Regina slowly got up and showed her a big book titled _Once Upon a Time_. "This has everything you need to know, from the day you were conceived all the way up to the great war."

Emma slowly looked through the pages of the book, and for the first time believing the stories were real. She slowly turned the pages and saw pictures with her family and their past. Neal and Emma kept Henry and raised him in a castle but on his thirteenth birthday The White Witch came to Henry's birthday party challenging Emma for a duel. She told her if Emma won she could keep her husband but if she one, Neal was going with her.

"The White Witch has a thing for Neal?" Emma laughed.

"It's more of a possession than a 'thing.'" Regina stated.

"That's my fault," Rumple muttered, "When I became the Dark One Bae was so lonely and miserable. He tried to help us have a better life but I refused. So one day he left. The Blue Fairy gave him a magical bean to help him go to a different realm and escape. He landed in Narnia and the White Witch captured him."

"However when the white Witch declared war on Aslan your father was there to help. He found Baelfire wounded and brought him to me. He believed everyone deserved a second chance and so he took him to your kingdom where he met you, dearie."

"Okay," Emma stated, "I've heard enough."

She instantly started pulling wires out of her arm and getting out of the hospital bed. Once her feet hit the floor Emma had to catch herself from falling, for it had been awhile since she was last pregnant.

She sighed in frustrating, she will never get use to being as big as a whale. It never looked pretty on her and the belly always got in the way.

"And where do you think you are going?" Regina yelled.

"I am not raising another one of Neal's kids alone and going through that again." Emma said while opening the door to the hallway.

"I also have to go find my son, or his daughter…and maybe his wife." She said as she walked away.


End file.
